


Treacle Sponge and Mint Custard

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, food!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even dinnerladies have dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacle Sponge and Mint Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 14/01/2008.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** LOM and all its characters belong to the BBC and Kudos. But I'll find a way, let me tell you...

Treacle sponge. Treacle sponge and mint custard. Big dollops of both, mixed together in a bowl. Mixed together in a bowl, picked up and unceremoniously dumped all over his hair. Thrusting the bowl on his big fat head with a satisfying squelch, watching the contents sliding down his face. Bits of sponge and custard getting stuck in that stupid bristly moustache; lumps of gold and green dropping onto his cord jacket. That'd wipe the stupid smirk off his mug.

She shook her head and came back to the job in hand, roused by the sound of Ray calling her darlin' and shoving his bowl at her. Smiling sweetly as she dolloped in a second helping, Ray wondered what the 'ell was making 'er so cheery today. Must 'ave got a servin' last night.

********************


End file.
